


Smoke Gets In Your Eyes

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: Dog Days of Summer [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, Drinking, M/M, Marauders' Era, smoking pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-09
Updated: 2005-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius loves Remus like this, tongue and body loose from rum sneaked from the Lupins' liquor cabinet, mind set free to roam by the joint they pass between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Gets In Your Eyes

After the full moon, Remus is desperate, pliant, eager to leave his body behind, willing to try anything Sirius suggests for easing his pain. Sirius loves him like this, tongue and body loose from rum sneaked from the Lupins' liquor cabinet, mind set free to roam by the joint they pass between them, sickly sweet smoke dancing arabesques in the lambent morning air, milky translucent like the skin on the insides of Remus's wrists and beneath his eyes, thin as rolling paper.

Sirius takes Remus's hand the next time he reaches over, long, tanned fingers circling around the slim, pale wrist, so delicate-looking yet so strong, feeling for the pulse that beats there. He likes to believe it beats only for him. He raises Remus’s hand, wraps his lips around the paper damp from Remus's mouth and inhales slowly. Everything is moving slowly in the haze and the heat; everything is haloed with a faint gold glow, as if they are drowning in molasses, and they leave faint bright afterimages in the air when they move.

He holds the smoke in his mouth for a moment, until his lips are as close as possible to Remus's wrist without actually touching it, so close he believes he can see the pulse fluttering there, see the blood rushing in Remus's veins. He exhales slowly and Remus giggles, falling over into his lap as he finally closes the infinitesimal distance between his lips and Remus's skin, so he can feel the pulse beneath his tongue. Remus’s eyes flutter closed, lashes gold as angel’s hair against his skin, and he sighs in contentment.

There is a tight ache in Sirius's chest, and he wishes he could make every day feel like this for Remus.

*


End file.
